oremonogatarifandomcom-20200215-history
Ore Monogatari (manga)
Ore Monogatari!! (俺物語!!, My Love Story!!) is a Japanese manga series written by KAWAHARA Kazune and illustrated by Aruko. Plot Gouda Takeo is a giant guy with a giant heart. Too bad the girls don't want him! (They want his good-looking best friend, Sunakawa.) Used to being on the sidelines, Takeo simply stands tall and accepts his fate. But one day when he saves a girl named Yamato from a harasser on the train, his (love!) life suddenly takes an incredible turn! History The manga started as 2 part oneshot, published in Bessatsu Margaret Sister spin-off magazine in October 2011. Due to the success, the manga was picked and continued as series in the main magazine Bessatsu Margaret in the middle of 2012. On the 2013 edition of This Manga Is Amazing! (このマンガがすごい!, Kono Manga ga Sugoi!) guidebook, Ore Monogatari won the first place for Female Readers, a surveys conducted among professionals in the fields of manga and publishing. On the 2014 edition, Ore Monogatari took 15th place for the Female Readers. Ore Monogatari was one of the 11 nominated for the Manga Taisho 2013 awards (マンガ大賞2013, Cartoon Grand Prize 2013). The rest nominees were: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu, Umimachi Diary, The Bride's Stories, Terra Formars, Sanzoku Diary, Ningen Karimen-chū, Hi Score Girl, Bokura no Funka-sai, Ballroom e Yōkoso & Kui Ryōko Sakuhin-shū: Seven Little Sons of the Dragon. The nominating committee is composed mainly of bookstore staffers and any manga title that was released in 2012 and has eight volumes or less is eligible. The winner was announced in March 2013 to be Umimachi Diary, while Ore Monogatari took 5th place. Ore Monogatari also won the 37th Kodansha Manga Awards for Best Shoujo Manga category. The winners were honored in a ceremony on July 2 at the Imperial Hotel in Tokyo's Chiyoda Ward. Each winner received 1 million yen (about US$10,100). Yuma Ando (Psychometrer), Miwa Ueda (Peach Girl), Tohru Fujisawa (GTO), Kousuke Fujishima (Oh My Goddess!), Takeshi Maekawa (Ironfist Chinmi), Akemi Matsunae (Renai Naika 25 Ji), and Norifusa Mita (Dragon Zakura) formed the seven-member judging committee. Ore Monogatari won the 1st place in Da Vinci's "Book of the Year" for the first half of 2013, revealed in the July issue of Media Factory's book and manga news magazine "Da Vinci". A group of 1,020 voters including professional book reviewers, bookstore employees, and Da Vinci readers selected the lists for the first half of the year. In June 2013, a crossover chapter with another Bessatsu Margaret series, Ao Haru Ride, named Ore Ride was released in the 2013-07 issue. Couple months later in September, Ore Monogatari had another crossover, but this time with Shonen Jump series Nisekoi, named Ore Koi. A "boys side" chapter was released in the 2013-41 issue of Shonen Jump, while a "girls side" chapter was released in the Bessatsu Margaret 2013-10 issue. In October 2013, Viz Media announced at its New York Comic Con panel that it have licensed Ore Monogatari manga under the name My Love Story!!. In November 2014, the December issue of Bessatsu Margaret revealed that an anime adaptation of Ore Monogatari have been granted. A 24-episode anime adaptation started on April 2015, directed by Asaka Morio at Madhouse Studio. OreMono by Karuho Shiina.jpg|Karuho Shiina OreMono by Io Sakisaka.jpg|Io Sakisaka OreMono by Eiichiro Oda.jpg|Eiichiro Oda OreMono by Yuki Suetsugu.jpg|Yuki Suetsugu OreMono by Makoto Yukimura.jpg|Makoto Yukimura OreMono by Kengo Hanazawa.jpg|Kengo Hanazawa OreMono by Kenichi Tachibana.jpg|Kenichi Tachibana In the Spring 2015 edition of Bessatsu Margaret Sister, Ore Monogatari received tribute illustrations by several artist, congratulating it for the anime adaptation start. Karuho Shiina (Kimi ni Todoke), Io Sakisaka (Ao Haru Ride); Eiichiro Oda (One Piece); Yuki Suetsugu (Chihaya Furu); Makoto Yukimura (Vinland Saga); Kengo Hanazawa (I Am a Hero) & Kenichi Tachibana (Terra Formars) Manga Guide =Volumes= External links: https://myanimelist.net/manga/36933/Ore_Monogatari?q=ore%20mono informations about the mangaCategory:Manga